The Time Out Commitment
by kimbee73
Summary: Sheldon realizes why Amy asked for a time out. What will he do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I had to write this after that gut wrenching finale. I trust the writers will right this ship but it still hurt. This is my version of what will happen after the Skype call.**

 **I don't own this or trust me that ring would be on her finger.**

He closed the ring box and put it back in the desk drawer.

She said she wanted a break. She said she had been patient. She said she needed time to think. She said she loved him.

What the hell did it all mean?

Sheldon remembered about 20 years prior his sister and her friends ranting about 2 people named Ross and Rachel and a break. Then later, Ross was a jerk because he had cheated on Rachel. Sheldon had no idea who that couple was but he knew one thing for sure, he would never cheat on Amy. But would Amy cheat on him and use the break as an excuse? He was fairly certain she wouldn't. She loved him. She had said as much.

He needed advice and fast. He picked up his phone and was about to call Leonard when he remembered that he was on his way to Vegas to marry Penny. So they were both out. He wouldn't ruin their special day with his problems. He thought about calling his mother but did not want her to worry. Meemaw always had the best advice, maybe he could call her. He decided he couldn't do it. He never wanted to admit to Meemaw that he had failed. He knew she would understand but he just couldn't let her know. It was her ring after all. She had sent it out with his mother when she was out a few weeks prior.

He could call Howard and Bernadette but he wasn't sure they would care about his problem. They had their own issues with a new house and a roommate that came with the place. Raj would probably tell him to do something over the top romantic to win her heart back. Amy would never fall for that. It wasn't him. Sheldon had never done anything romantic for Amy in all the years he had known her.

He realized he had no one at that moment. He couldn't call anyone to help him out of this situation. He was on his own. He got up from his desk and headed to his room. It didn't matter that it was only 8:00, he got ready for bed. As he laid down for bed he looked at his nightstand. Sitting on it was the picture of the two of them from prom. That had been one of the happiest nights of his life. He had finally come to the conclusion he loved her and while he hadn't planned on telling her the way he did, he still told her. He started spending more and more time with her after that. He just loved seeing her all the time. She was all that consumed his thoughts. Did she not realize that?

He couldn't relax as he was trying to fall asleep. His mind was just reeling with the thoughts of Amy. Her beautiful green eyes, her beckoning hips, her beautiful mind. Why did she do this? They had been having a wonderful time. They were making out on the couch. He had been so nervous. The more he kissed her the more he knew he wanted more. But even though his body was telling him he wanted more, he was still terrified of taking that next step in intimacy. He thought if he made a commitment, he would be less terrified. He had thought about proposing that night since it was the 5th anniversary of their first date. His mind was all over the place. When she asked if he could believe it had been that long, he agreed then said the next thing that came to his mind. When he tried to go in for more kissing, she pushed him away. She was angry. Did she not know how his mind worked? He was thinking of many things at that time, including the ring that was in his desk. Well when she left he had lost his opportunity.

Then she didn't speak to him for 24 hours. Finally he could not take it anymore and called her on Skype. He then had no choice when she said she needed time to think. He had to tell her he understood. He couldn't propose then, not like that. He didn't want her to think that he was only doing it to make her stay with him. He was very restless as he sleep was evading him. How could she think he was not moving fast enough? They had been together for 5 years, he was kissing her and holding her hand. He was ready for the next step and he was going to tell her but she got mad.

All he could think about was her. He was not going to sleep that night. Did she not know she consumed his thoughts all the time? Then it dawned on him. No she didn't. He never told her how much he thought about her. Sure he told her he loved her all the time but was that the same thing? He realized it wasn't. She was probably feeling neglected. He did say things that could be taken as harsh. He knew that but then she had always forgiven him. What happened this time? He figured it out almost immediately. She had been so happy that he was finally moving forward with the kissing then he had to bring up The Flash. How could he have been so stupid? He needed to talk to her.

He looked at his clock. It was close to 11. He knew she would be sleeping but he didn't care. He thought about calling her but she probably turned off her phone or worse, she would ignore his call. He knew Skype wouldn't work either for the same reasons. He had to go to her. He got up quickly and grabbed his bus pants. He thought about taking the ring but knew that wouldn't be smart. That could wait for another time. He needed to make sure she knew he was sorry.

He got on the bus and felt extremely nervous. What if she refused to open the door? He didn't care, he had to take the chance. Before he knocked he thought about what he was going to say. He knew a simple apology was not going to work. And he knew that wasn't what she wanted. He had figured it out. She needed to feel loved by him and not just with words. She wanted to know he was committed to her and not some television show. He had it all figured out and he raised his hand to knock on the door.

She heard his knock on the door and couldn't believe it. Had he really not heard her when she said she needed time? She thought about ignoring it, but she knew he would keep knocking until she answered. He may also use the key he had to just come in so she figured she may as well answer it and see what he wanted. She went to the door and pulled it open.

"Sheldon what do you want?" She asked him angrily.

"Listen I know you said you wanted time to think about this relationship but you didn't let me say anything about what I was thinking about our relationship."

"Sheldon please. I can't do this, not now."

"No Amy listen. I need to say something. I love you. And before you say you love me too or that those are just words, they aren't. I love you more than anything I have ever loved before. I love you more than my Meemaw, my mom and my spot. You are all I think about morning, noon, and night. I sometimes can't concentrate on my work because of how much I think about you, but most of the time I think better because of you. You consume my thoughts. I find myself constantly wanting to see you more. I wanted you to sleep over that night we built the fort not just because I was having the time of my life but I couldn't bear for you to leave. I know that my words can be harsh at times and sometimes I must seem like I don't care but that is so far from true. The other night you asked me if I could believe it had been five years. Believe me I can't believe it has been that long. When we were kissing on my couch I was thinking that 5 years prior I would never have done what we were doing. I would have laughed at anyone who would have told me I would. Do you know what you have done to me?"

"Sheldon."

"I am not finished. You have changed me more than you can ever know and I am not good with change. This change has been slow and at times I didn't even know I was changing. If you recall, I tried to break up with you over the change. But I couldn't know that I was changing for the better. You have made me a better man. Five years ago, I would have laughed if you told me that I would be standing in front of your door pouring my heart out with hippie dippy feelings. But I can't help it. I love you and I know you love me."

"I do love you, you know that but…"

"Now hold on, I want to finish with one more thought. I am going to give you this time out because you asked for it. I am not happy about it but I understand. I couldn't however do this without letting you know how I felt. I didn't want you to make any harsh decisions. I know I can be exhausting and I understand how you must feel. But you need to know how I feel as well. I am leaving now you can take all the time you need. I will be waiting."

"Sheldon…."

"Now before I leave, I need you to know one other thing. I will not be like Ross." Amy gave him a surprised look. She had no idea he knew a reference like that. "You are the only one for me. I love you Amy." He leaned in to her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. He started to walk away. Then he remembered he needed to say one last thing. "Oh and Amy?"

"Yes Sheldon?"

"You didn't ruin the mood. I did. Goodnight." And with that he walked away from her apartment leaving Amy with a lot to think about.

 **Let me know what you think. I was thinking this could be a one shot but if you would like more I can try and write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I can't say enough thank yous to all of you who have reviewed this story. It was overwhelmingly in favor of continuing this story so here it is chapter 2. This is from Amy's POV.**

 **I don't own any of it.**

Amy closed the door after what she considered the sweetest kiss Sheldon had ever given her. She could feel the love he felt for her in those few seconds. She had been reluctant to answer the door when she heard him knocking but something told her she had to do it. When she saw him she almost relented immediately but she had to be strong. She couldn't just let him back in without him really understanding what the problem was. He had said everything she ever wanted to hear from him. She couldn't believe it. Then he told her that he would give her the time she wanted and kissed her. Then he left.

Now what the hell was she going to do?

She needed time to think about what she wanted out of the relationship but more what she had wanted to say to Sheldon. She was so tired of his mixed messages. Her doubts started almost a year prior when he took off on a train. When he came back he began to treat her better. He followed the Relationship Agreement to the letter. He made up all 6 dates they had missed during his time away. He didn't need to be reminded about the kisses at the end of date night either. The kisses hadn't been anything special but he still remembered them and she was grateful for that. He bragged to Leonard and Penny that they had the superior over them. They had scored an 8.2 on that test, didn't that say it all? Then she heard Leonard tell Penny that it didn't matter if they got a 2 or a 10 that he just wanted to hold her hand through it all. Why couldn't Sheldon say things like that to her?

She knew what he was like and she had accepted it time and time again so why was this bothering her now? The truth was she had no idea. She just knew she had to act before it was too late. She continued to think about the last year. Prom had been amazing. Sure Sheldon had a panic attack and she had to run after him when he went back into his room but in the end that turned out to be the best night of her life. Sheldon had panicked because she looked pretty. He was nervous because Leonard and Penny had put in his mind that they had to spend the night together. She assured him it was okay that she was always hoping but this was obviously not the night. She made a decision then and there that she needed to let him know how she felt about him. She didn't want him to run away so she started by telling him that he didn't have to say it back because she didn't think he was ready and she certainly didn't want him to say it because social convention dictated it. But he beat her to the punch. He told her he loved her too. And then she panicked. She couldn't believe he had said it.

After that things had been good for a long time. They were seeing each other more and more and the kisses were getting a bit more passionate. At the same time they still hadn't made out. She was getting frustrated but she had told him there was no pressure. Christmas had been amazing. She had hosted a true Victorian Christmas party and it had been a success. Sheldon even bought her a gift. Although he had done it to try and ruin her Christmas, she knew he had put a lot of thought into the gift. She was so grateful to Penny for talking her into getting him something. She had no trouble calling his mother and asking her what the perfect gift would be. She immediately told her to call Meemaw and ask for the cookie recipe. Mary had been positive that Meemaw would give her the recipe because she knew how much Sheldon loved her. And Mary was correct. Meemaw had given it to her with only one promise, that she would come to Texas and meet her. Amy promised her as soon as Sheldon was ready to take that step she would be there. The cookies had been a hit with Sheldon. The goodnight kiss that night had been the longest they had shared.

She started to see his frustrating side again when he decided he needed to be anxious to get work done. She kicked him out of her apartment on date night when he refused to put his work away. She had to do it. He had apologized for his behavior that night after he got much needed sleep. He even made up for that date by taking her out an extra time that week. She had gotten over it. He was trying, she kept telling herself.

She saw his jealous side when Barry Kripke brought her a bottle of wine for helping him in string theory. Well he never wanted her help so why shouldn't she help someone who would appreciate it? She didn't need his permission to share her ideas. Besides at the time, he and Leonard were in the middle of a big breakthrough with a paper they wrote. Well he was so angry at her, he told Penny about the experiments they had been doing on her and Leonard. She was furious but again Amy forgave Sheldon. She was always forgiving him.

When she found out he had filled out an application to be among the first to colonize Mars, she almost asked for a break. She couldn't believe he had done that without even a thought about her. And it seemed to her, he had spoken to all his friends about it and they all told him to tell her. Yet he never did until he was talking to the turtle. Well she made him chase after her that time. He finally asked her if she wanted him to withdraw the application and she told him all she wanted was to plan their future together. She was so grateful he hadn't laughed at her that time like he did the year before. He decided to ask if they could live together on Mars. He even talked about kids. He seemed excited about having Martian babies. So he wasn't totally against children and they did make that fun video application together. So she forgave him again.

And then the night she had been waiting for two years finally happened. Sheldon agreed to a sleepover. Sure it was G rated but they still had kissed goodnight and he had not been opposed to cuddling. They slept on the floor in his living room but it was a step in the right direction. At least that is what she thought. He hadn't suggested sleeping over again but she had hoped he was going to ask on their anniversary. When they were sitting on the couch talking and then he leaned in to kiss her, she was thrilled. He had initiated it and it hadn't even been the end of the date. They were making out on his couch. He had his hand on her thigh and the other wrapped around her back. She was holding his shoulders. When they finally came up for air she was so thrilled she mentioned that she couldn't believe it had been five years since their first date. And then he said he knew but should he watch a new television show.

She wanted to know if that was what he was thinking about. He said among other things and she asked if she was one. He said sure he wanted her opinion on the television show. Then he leaned in for another kiss. She stopped him. And he said she killed the mood. She had to tell him that he was ridiculous. He said he was wrestling with a big commitment issue and she was appalled. His commitment issue was with a television show not the fact that they were moving slower than a turtle. And he didn't understand it. She left that night and decided she needed to do some serious thinking.

She ignored his messages, calls and emails for 24 hours. She needed to think about what to say to him. When she finally decided it was time to talk to him, she thought she at least had to be looking at him when she told him her decision. When he Skyped her that night he started the conversation by saying he had been thinking about relationships and how difficult they could be. She cut him off and told him everything she was thinking about. Then she hung up. She didn't want to hear his excuses. She had been patient for 5 years. She was exhausted. He could be so challenging. He seemed to be accepting of her explanation. But then he showed up hours later at her door. He had said everything she wanted to hear. The question in her mind was did he come to the conclusion on his own or had he been told by Penny or Leonard what to say. She decided to call Penny. She was surprised it took Penny so long to answer. She was afraid she may have woken her up.

"Hey Ames what's up?" Penny screamed into the receiver.

"Why does it sound like you are at a party?" Amy asked her.

"We are in Vegas." Penny answered.

"What are you doing in Vegas?"

"We were going to get married but we changed our minds. Now we are just gambling." Penny answered.

"You were going to get married?" Amy was shocked. "I thought you guys were going to have an actual wedding."

"Well Sheldon talked us into setting a date. He was really pushy. Oh are you guys talking again?" Penny asked.

"Oh well we talked." Amy said.

"Hold on, I am going to go outside and see if I can hear you better."

"Don't worry about it Penny. I got the answer I was looking for." Amy said. She knew Sheldon well enough to know that if he hadn't gotten advice from Penny or Leonard, he wouldn't call anyone else. Bernadette would have told him to man up and Howard would just agree. Raj would have had him go over the top romantic which would never be Sheldon. She realized he figured it out on his own. She had to talk to him.

"Ames, what's wrong?" Penny asked.

"Nothing, I promise." Amy said. She needed to get off the phone and head over to Sheldon's. She wanted to talk. It was about time. She knew she wouldn't sleep and he probably wasn't either.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Amy answered. "I have never been surer about anything in my life."

"Okay well sweetie, call me if you need me."

"I will." Amy said. She hung up and ran into her bedroom. She needed to get dressed and get out of her apartment. It took her 10 minutes before she was in her car and on her way to Sheldon's. It was almost 1am. She had never done anything like this before. Sheldon had but she hadn't. This was crazy, but she was in love and she couldn't let him go this easily.

She pulled up to 2311 N. Los Robles and ran up the stairs. She prayed he wasn't sleeping. She got to the 4th floor and stood in front of the apartment 4A. She lifted her hand to knock on the door. Sheldon answered the 3rd time she knocked. She knew she had woken him up.

"Amy?" He asked.

"We need to talk." She answered.

 **A/N: So she realized he figured out what was wrong on his own. Next up a much needed adult conversation between these two.**

 **Reviews help me write faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so overwhelmed by the response to this story. I have never had 50 reviews after 2 chapters...you guys rock!**

 **So Amy is back at apartment 4A and like I said they are going to have an adult conversation, so enjoy.**

 **I don't own it:**

Sheldon took a step back and let Amy pass into his apartment. She walked in and sat on the couch in the middle. Sheldon sat down next to her in his spot.

"Would you like some tea?" Sheldon said and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Not right now." She said.

"Okay well then, you said we needed to talk. What did you want to talk about?" Sheldon asked sitting back down.

"Well you certainly gave me a lot to think about when you left a couple of hours ago." Amy answered.

"I meant every word I said. You take the time you need. I won't go anywhere." He said.

"I know. But after a careful evaluation, I think I may have acted rashly earlier."

"Really?" He asked. He couldn't believe she had already changed her mind. He hadn't said anything profound to her. He wondered what changed her mind.

"Well that is, I think we need to have a serious talk about our relationship. It dawned on me, you were right, I never gave you the opportunity to talk."

"I said what I was going to when I came to your apartment. Let's not worry about that now. What do you want to talk about now?"

"Do you really know why I was so angry last night?"

"Yes because I was talking about a television show while we were making out. Penny explained it all to me." He said.

"Wait, Penny told you what you did wrong?" Amy asked.

"Well she said when kissing a girl, they want to know they are thinking about them and not other things."

"Maybe I was wrong coming here." Amy started to get up.

"No wait." He said and he put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Sheldon, I want you to know what you did wrong, not have someone tell you what you did. I didn't realize you told Penny about what happened." Amy said.

"She has no idea what you said to me. I haven't see her or Leonard for hours. They ran off to Las Vegas to get married. I spoke with her earlier in the afternoon. To be honest I didn't listen to her. She told me that I needed to be thinking about you, I told her that I asked you if you thought I should watch The Flash. She gave up."

"So how did you figure it out?" Amy was curious.

"Amy, when you hung up I tried to go to sleep even though it was barely 8 o'clock. I couldn't stop thinking about us. It was a lot like the night I embarrassed you in front of your colleagues. You know me I don't like leaving things undone. I had to figure out what I did. So I went back through my mind and realized I have been a terrible boyfriend. I don't give you my 100% attention when we are together. I constantly have other things on my mind and that is not fair to you. When you told me it was challenging to be my girlfriend, it killed me. You told me you had been patient for years."

"Which you disagreed with by the way." She interrupted.

"Well in a way I do still disagree. You knew what I was like when we met. As a matter of fact, if I recall, you said to me that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus were off the table. It was one of the reasons I brought you into my life five years ago."

"But Sheldon I am a different woman than I was all those years ago."

"I know but you know how I hate change." He said to her.

"But you have changed too. I never would have expected you to tell me you love me first."

"You were going to say it first."

"But I didn't you said it first. You made me the happiest woman alive that night. Then things started to get better. But do you understand that I am scared to death sometimes to mention things to you. When Leonard talked about moving out you heard me tell him you were still a flight risk and you agreed. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I don't know. I am so bad at feelings and reading people. It is what I told Penny I wanted my super power to be. I hate the feeling of not knowing what people are thinking about. I hate that I have done that to you. I will not run away again. And you do know that I didn't run because of you, right?"

"I don't know that. We never really talked about it. All I know is you left shortly after you mocked me about having a future with you. All because I suggested we could live together."

"I understand, but that wasn't what did it to me. It was everything all at once. That train trip helped me understand my true feelings for you. I didn't go a minute without thinking how much you would have enjoyed all the places I had been."

"Then why didn't you call me when you were in trouble?"

"I explained that, I did not want you to know I failed." He said seriously. "I was embarrassed. I got robbed. I couldn't even spend more than a month away on my own."

"I don't care about that."

"But if I can't take care of myself on my own how will I ever be able to take care of you?"

Amy was taken back. He actually thought about that? She wasn't sure what to say to him. "Wait, what?"

"Amy, when I was away, I did a lot of thinking. I told you that is when I realized my true feelings for you. I was afraid. I didn't want to believe them. All I thought about for 45 days was you. You consume so many minutes of my day. And it scares the hell out of me. But I accepted what it meant. I love you and that will never change. I want you as a part of my life. I thought we had this settled when we made that video application together."

"Sheldon do you have any idea that is when these doubts of mine came in full view?"

"What do you mean?" He was shocked. He was sure they had worked that all out.

"I mean you didn't share with me that you filled out an application to colonize Mars. How was I supposed to react? We had talked long about getting a pet and we finally had decided together that a turtle was the best bet, not just because of the reasons we told Penny and Leonard but also because they last a long time. To me, that meant we were planning a future together. I figured a turtle could be just like having a child. I mean I don't think we will ever have a child of our own."

"Why would you say that?" Sheldon asked.

"Are you saying you want to have kids?" Amy asked shocked.

"Amy, before I met you I would have laughed at anyone who told me I would be having this conversation. I would have told them they were crazy to think that I would ever fall in love. I never wanted this but because of Howard and Raj's meddling ways I met you. And I will be ever grateful for that. So to answer your question, if you want kids then we will have kids."

"Sheldon, I don't want you to do anything just because I want it. I want you to tell me what you want. This is the problem. I am beginning to believe that you are only doing things because I want them. That is why I got so angry when you interrupted the make out session. I began to believe that you didn't want what we were doing."

"Amy, who initiated our first real kiss, I am not talking about a drunk kiss or because I gave you a gift?"

"You did but you were angry at me. I tricked you into romance."

"I was angry but I thoroughly enjoyed that kiss and every kiss we have shared since."

"Even the one under the mistletoe?" She remembered the reprimanding she got for kissing him in the Christmas tree lot.

"Okay I enjoyed it but we were in public." Sheldon had to admit he loved it but he didn't want her to get any ideas.

"We were in public on the train." She said matter-of-factly.

"That's beside the point. Anyway what I was trying to say is that I would not be doing something I was uncomfortable doing. I love kissing you."

"You do?" She asked.

"I do. I also initiated the make out session on my couch if I recall and we weren't at the end of our date."

"That is true, so why did you say what you said?"

"I had a lot on my mind. I said the first thing that came to me."

"What were you thinking about?" She needed to know the truth.

"I was hoping you would spend the night. I wasn't sure how to bring it up." He wasn't lying about that. That was one of the things he had on his mind, he knew it wasn't the time to bring up the ring. They needed to get back to normal before he would do that.

"You were?" She asked. She had hoped this would happen. Now she realized she had ruined it. "I'm sorry I got angry."

"No you have nothing to apologize for. I told you, I ruined the mood."

"No I think I may have."

"Amy let's just agree to disagree on this, okay?"

"Okay." She said.

"So is there anything else you want to discuss?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes one other thing."

"What's that?"

"I need you to promise me that we will be honest with each other. I don't want to be walking on eggshells around you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when I mention something like marriage or children you will tell me you are uncomfortable or not. If we are doing something in the intimacy department that you are not comfortable with then you tell me. I know you are ready for us to have sex yet."

"I'm sorry." He said. He needed to tell her that his body was ready but his mind wasn't. "Amy, I am almost there I promise you. That is why I wanted you to spend the night last night."

"Another G rated sleepover?"

"No I was thinking maybe PG or even PG-13." Sheldon said.

"Do you know what that means?"

"Of course I do. It means that we would do more than cuddle and kiss."

"Okay I just wanted to make sure. Besides I don't know if I am as ready as I say I am."

"Really?"

"Sheldon, I talk a big game. But I am just as inexperienced as you are. I think what our problem is is that we are grown adults in our first real relationship. We use what others think we should do as a basis for our relationship. At least I have. I listen to Penny and Bernadette when they tell me I am a very patient woman but then I think back to that day 5 years ago and you are right, I told you I didn't want any of this. But when I got girlfriends who had active sex lives, I thought that is what I wanted. Plus as I said weeks ago, you have pontificated your way into my heart. But I am nervous as well."

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. Now I don't want you to think it will be 5 more years because I even know that is too long but I would like to ease our way into this."

"Agreed."

"So is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"I think we are on the same page now. Please tell me when something is bothering you."

"And you do the same please. I can't do this. Even 4 hours was too long for me to think about not being with you."

"I promise, Sheldon."

"So it is pretty late?"

"Yeah it is."

"Would you like to stay the rest of the night?"

"G rated?"

"Well for now, I am pretty tired."

"Agreed."

"So where else do you have hidden sleepover bags?" He asked as they walked back to his room.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this. I feel this is a much needed conversation that has to happen in the show. I really hope the writers understand this. Anyway, next up will be them trying to get back to normal. Then we will have the proposal we all want to see..**

 **Reviews help me write faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my goodness you guys rock! Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorite, and follow this story. I have been so caught up with this one I have neglected my other one, When Sheldon met Amy, those of you that are following that, the newest chapter has been sent to my Beta. Anyway on with this one...I want them to have another sleepover but I also want them to talk a bit more so here is a little more conversation and a little fluff as well.**

 **I don't own it though I wish I did.**

" _So where else do you have hidden sleepover bags?" He asked as they walked back to his room._

"Believe it or not, I really don't have any more bags hidden. I just said that because you were so surprised I had one hidden. Where else would I be able to hide one? You are meticulously clean in your bedroom. And I know you regularly flip your mattress. I think you may have noticed if I put a bag of clothes under the mattress. Plus I wasn't allowed in there."

"Amy. Do you know why I said that that night?" He asked her.

"No why?"

"Because I was afraid." He answered.

"Afraid of what exactly?" She was curious. She had told him there was no pressure and he still wouldn't let her in his room while she was panicking. "I was wondering that because I have been in your room at least 3 other times."

"Not at least 3 times, exactly 3 times. The first was when you saw the 25 cats I bought to replace you."

"I still can't believe you did that."

"I was upset we couldn't remain friends. I needed comfort. Cats were a wonderful companion. Not as good as you mind you but very good."

"So it took 25 cats when we were just friends. I wonder if we hadn't worked things out so quickly how many it would take to replace me now."

"I could never replace you." He said sincerely.

She stood in his doorway shocked. She had never thought she would hear him say something that sweet to her.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Did you just say you could never replace me?" She asked.

"Of course I did. Amy how many times do I have to tell you I love you?"

"You can say it as many times as you like. I love you too."

"Of course you do." He said.

"Sheldon!"

"What?" He was confused. She seemed angry again. Did he say something wrong? He wasn't sure but he needed to know.

"You know when you say things like that it angers me. It actually reminds me of a while ago when you came to my apartment and said that you liked me for who I was quirks and all. I told you that I liked you too. You said I should hope so because you didn't see anyone else banging on this door to put up with my nonsense." She said. "Don't you hear yourself when you talk?"

"I can honestly say that this time I did not mean it the way it sounds. I know you love me. And I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

"Oh Sheldon." Amy was beyond words.

"Amy, I want to be able to communicate with you. Thank you for sharing your hurt with me. It helps if I do something wrong to know how I hurt you. Sometimes my mouth moves before I think it through. When Leonard and I first published our paper and we were being harassed about it, we talked about how people like to hide behind the anonymity of comments. I said that I can't imagine not saying something right to someone's face. I never realized that sometimes things hurt until then. Yet I still do it to you sometimes."

"You've done it a lot, you know." She commented.

"I know. I am going to try and do better. Please let me know when I fail."

"I will. Now about pajamas?" She said to him.

"Right, let me get you a pair." He said and went into his dresser to find a set. "Try these." He said handing her a pair of blue plaid pajamas. He had a pair of red ones on.

"Sheldon these are going to be huge on me. Maybe I can just wear the top." She said as she was holding up the pants. Her legs were considerably shorter than his.

"Do what you have to do." Sheldon said. The truth was he knew she would never fit in the pants of his pajamas and had hoped she would just wear the top. He loved looking at her legs.

She went into the bathroom and changed. She had left her toothbrush from the first sleepover in his bathroom after he suggested that they may have another sleepover soon. She had been so excited that morning when she was getting ready for work. She put the pajama top on and it touched just above her knees. She walked back into his bedroom to find Sheldon was already lying down on the bed. She walked over and climbed in next to him.

"You are aware that we never formally made up, right?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." She said.

"I mean don't couples that fight usually make up with at least a kiss?" He asked.

"Oh that. Well I suppose you are correct. We never did kiss and make up." She stated.

"So what do you think?"

She responded by leaning over to him and kissing him. He quickly deepened the kiss and soon they were once again making out like they had been the night before. When they needed breath Amy looked him in the eyes and saw in his the love that she had wanted to see the night before but didn't.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him like she had the night before.

"That I should thank Howard and Raj." He said.

"What?" She was confused.

"If it hadn't been for them I never would have met you." He stated without hesitation.

"Oh." She smiled. So he wasn't thinking about anything other than her at the time. And best of all he was thinking about the day they met.

"Why did you accept my offer of a beverage that day?" He asked her.

"Because I could tell you were just like me. You weren't intimidated by the fact I didn't want physical contact. You understood me. When you asked to buy me that beverage, my heart skipped a beat. I don't even know if I can explain it. I felt chemistry between us that I had never felt with any of the other men my mother made me go out with. Why did you off to buy me that beverage?"

"Because you were pragmatic. You said everything I would want to hear a girl tell me. I wasn't interested in having a relationship with any woman. The thought of dating and kissing and coitus was so beyond my scope. But when you gave me that little speech, I knew you were different. Do you know right before I met your mother, I told Leonard he was jealous of me because I had a satisfying relationship with a woman?"

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah then you asked me to meet your mother."

"Oh that was fun though once you understood what I was trying to accomplish."

"Yeah you told me the notion of romantic love was an unnecessary cultural construct that added no value to human relationships."

"I recall."

"What changed your mind?"

"What can I say? You pontificated your way into my heart without even trying."

"Well I can honestly say the same about you. If you had told me 5 years ago yesterday I would meet the love of my life, I would have laughed. But it was true. I love you Amy." He said. "I don't ever want to fight like this again."

"I love you too." She said. She kissed him again.

 **Reviews help me write faster. Next up will be some date nights and maybe a bit more conversation as well as the next morning.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Well I can honestly say the same about you. If you had told me 5 years ago yesterday I would meet the love of my life, I would have laughed. But it was true. I love you Amy." He said. "I don't ever want to fight like this again."_

" _I love you too." She said. She kissed him again._

As they continued to kiss, Sheldon decided to be bold. He began to nibble on her bottom lip. Amy moaned softly and Sheldon was encouraged. He deepened the kiss and parted her lips with his tongue. Amy feeling completely overwhelmed by Sheldon parted her lips and allowed his tongue access. They began a dance of the tongues.

"Wow, I thought we were keeping this G rated." Amy said to him when they finally came up for air.

"I guess we got a little carried away." Sheldon admitted but was not embarrassed at all.

"I wasn't complaining Sheldon." Amy said.

"Oh okay. Well I think we should call it a night." He said. "It is pretty late."

Amy looked at his clock sitting next to the bed and realized it was almost 3. "Oh wow, it is late." She said.

Sheldon held out his arms and Amy settled in to him.

"This is nice." He said to her.

"I agree." She said.

He kissed the top of her head and settled down.

"Goodnight." He said to her.

"Goodnight." She said. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

Sheldon was up every Saturday morning at 6:15. He usually got up poured his cereal and settled in his spot to watch Doctor Who. This particular Saturday morning, his internal clock was still working. He woke up at 6:15 but he had no desire to get up and watch his show. He did however have a desire to use the bathroom. He had a problem though. Amy was wrapped around him like a human pretzel. He had no idea how to untangle himself from her without waking her but he had to try. He moved her leg from around his and she stirred a bit but did not wake. He then quickly moved his arm from underneath her. This move unfortunately woke her up.

"Sheldon? What time is it?" She said groggily.

"6:15." He answered her.

"Why are you up?" She asked.

"I get up every Saturday at 6:15. I watch Doctor Who at 6:30." He answered.

"Really?" She started to wake up. She couldn't believe he was going to leave her in his bed so he could go and watch television.

"Amy, I wasn't going to watch it this morning. I am just always up this early and today my internal clock still didn't realize how late I went to sleep. I need to void my bladder. I promise you, I was coming back." She had seemed angry with her last statement so Sheldon had to calm her down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He said. "I can understand why you jumped to the conclusion you did. Why don't you go back to sleep. I will be right back." He quickly left the room. When he was finished in the bathroom and went into the room, she was still awake.

"I couldn't go back to sleep." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Same reason as you." She said and got up to use the bathroom. He laughed at her as she ran out of the room.

When she came back in, Sheldon was staring at her.

"What?" She said a bit self-consciously.

"Did I tell you how much I like the way you look in my top?"

"Really?" She started to blush.

"Yes really. Amy I know I don't say it often but you are beautiful." He said to her.

"No I am not. Penny is beautiful."

"Penny doesn't have anything on you."

She blushed again. "You are just saying that. I know I am not a beautiful as Penny. And I know you know that."

"Amy, are you kidding me? I have never once looked at Penny the way I look at you. Do you remember what I said to you at prom?"

"That you really think I looked pretty." She asked.

"Yes, and it was true. I had been thinking long and hard about how I felt about you. I've said that I knew on my train trip that I loved you but look how long it took for me to say it. When I saw you that night, I panicked. You looked so beautiful, I had panic attack. I remember every aspect of what you looked like that night. You had a bluish green dress that was cut to right here." He said indicating on her body where the dress was cut. "It was still conservative but showed your body off more than usual. Your hair was curled and you had more make-up on than what you normally wear. You still wore your watch because that is you. Your style changed a little but not over the top outrageous. You were still you. I loved every bit of it."

"You have an eidetic memory. Of course you remember." She said. "And I am sure you saw how gorgeous Penny looked…" But he cut her off by kissing her.

"That is not going to work." She said as she pulled away.

"Amy, why are you so insecure about this?" He asked.

"I've told you I know I'm not as pretty as Penny."

"What does that matter? You have true beauty both inside and out. I fell in love with your mind before any other part of you. You know that right? But you are so much more than just that. You are brilliant, funny, and beautiful. I have been so bad at telling you this, but that is why I love you so much. I love you for you. Penny has her beauty, yes and some men may fall in love with her because of that. But what you have is so much more. Please remember that."

"Sheldon that was the most romantic thing you have ever said to me." She said.

"See I can be romantic." He laughed.

"I never said you couldn't. You have your own special way of being romantic. And I knew that. The Valentine's Day you made me your emergency contact was wonderful."

"So was the one after that." He said plainly.

"Well yeah that was pretty special." She said. "I've decided I don't need romance from you. You are unique and romantic without even trying. I mean you gave me a mushroom log for Valentine's Day this year. Can't get much more romantic than that."

"Sarcasm?" He asked.

"Just a little but I think I understand now why you bought it for me. They last a few years. Flowers die in a couple of days. I guess I really needed to think about it to understand it."

"If you want me to I will buy you flowers every week." He said. He wanted to make sure she knew how much he loved her.

"I told you; don't do things just because they make me happy. Do them because you want to do them not because you have to do them. Let's make a pact. If we feel obligated to do something because we think it will please the other person and we don't feel the same way we tell each other."

"Okay like what?" He asked.

"Well last night you said if I want children then we will have children. Do you want children?" She asked him.

"I guess I never really thought about it to be honest. I loved when we talked about having Martian children. I think that would be really fun."

"But Sheldon you do know that the chances that we will go to Mars is slim, right?"

"Yes I know that. But it did get me thinking about having children with you. And remember this isn't a foreign concept to us. We talked about it long before we were dating."

"I know. But then it was just because we wanted to gift the world with our progeny. Now we would be making this baby the old fashion way. Don't you think that is something we should discuss?"

"Amy, before I met you I never wanted any of this. I was so against even meeting you that I was ready to tell Howard and Raj just how wrong they were. But then I walked into a coffee shop and met a brown haired, green eyed neuroscientist who knew exactly what to say to make me talk to her. Four months after we met we discussed having a child. Now granted it was as you say so we could gift humanity with our progeny but I still wanted to do it. But Penny prevented it because she was going to tell my mother about it. Now if you think that my mind has ever strayed from wanting to make a greater contribution to humanity then you don't know me very well. I want to have children with you. And yes I want to do this the old fashion way. No petri dishes or sperm donations. I want to make love to you and conceive that way."

Amy launched herself at him with a kiss. He responded immediately. He had no idea the words he had just spoken would illicit such a response. He pulled back for a moment.

"As much as I want to keep kissing you, I am not quite ready for the old fashion way just yet." He said to her.

"I know. I just never thought I would hear you say those words to me."

"I understand. But know they are true." He said. "Now where were we?" He asked leaning over to her and capturing her lips.

They continued making out and Sheldon didn't even have to seek permission for her to grant him access to her tongue. Soon he needed to taste more and left her lips to begin an assault on her neck. Sheldon's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as first they were on her bare legs rubbing them then slowly he moved them up to her stomach. She wasn't stopping him so he got bold. He moved his hands to her breasts and started massaging them through the pajama top. The moan that came from Amy told him he was doing this right. He decided to get even bolder and started to unbutton the pajama top.

Amy was reveling in the feeling of Sheldon touching her. She couldn't believe he was doing this completely on his own. When he started to undo the buttons on her top she decided she should make a move and slowly unbuttoned his top as well. Soon they were both shirtless although Amy was a bit more aware of her nakedness then he was. She loved the feeling of his torso on hers as they kissed. When his lips kissed the top of her breasts she thought she would lose her mind. She arched into him so he would take her in his mouth which he happily did.

Sheldon had no idea what he was doing but Amy was moaning quite happily so he must be succeeding in his attempts to please her. He loved the feeling of her breasts in his hands and he wanted more. So he moved his mouth down and kissed the top of each breast before Amy arched into him. He then took the left one in his mouth and she let out a contented sigh. He knew he was on to something but decided to try one other thing. As he had her left breast in his mouth he teased the other with his hand. She groaned and arched herself into him. He smiled as he did this because she was pleased. The tightening in his pants told him he was happy to be doing this as well but he knew he needed to stop or things would get out of control.

"Amy, I need to stop." He said after a few more minutes. Both were flush from the activity.

"Okay." She said. She was a bit flustered but felt great. Sheldon had initiated intimacy on his own and she could feel now that he really did want her.

"I think I need to use the bathroom again." He said. He knew he had to take care of his obvious problem and she probably wasn't in a much better state.

"That is fine. Just know if you need my help I can help you." She said to him.

"Maybe next time." He said and got up to go to the bathroom. She smiled. He actually said there would be a next time.

He returned to the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her as he came back in.

"I could eat. Do you want to make something or go out?" She asked

"I want to make you breakfast." He said.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

"Nope. You stay here and I will bring it to you when it is finished."

"But I am not celebrating being a mother nor am I an invalid." She said to him. She knew how he felt about breakfast in bed.

"I know but I want to bring you breakfast in bed just for being you." He stated.

He went out in the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

 _Wow he really is romantic when he wants to be._ She thought as she lay back down in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay my last author's notes didn't save for some reason. Thank you to everyone who is following and have made this story a favorite. I have never had this many reviews in so few chapters. Thanks for the over 100! So to celebrate I have made this chapter have a little more loving. This is a M rated chapter. As I probably will not be M rated in the whole story I will keep the rating at T. Just be warned that the chapter is a little bit more sexual. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own these characters...**

 _Wow he really is romantic when he wants to be. She thought as she lay back down in bed._

When Sheldon returned a while later he found Amy had fallen back to sleep. He gently shook her to wake her up.

"Oh Sheldon I am sorry. I guess I was more tired than I thought." She said. "Wow that smells delicious."

"I hope you like French toast." He said.

"It's the start of a perfect day." She said.

"That's in my perfect day as well." He smiled at her. He recalled telling Penny how Amy would have been the one to make him the French toast when she questioned why Amy wasn't included in his perfect day. He hadn't gone into complete detail with her because he didn't want anything to get back to Amy. But his idea of a perfect day was to wake up with his beautiful wife Amy wrapped in his arms then she would make him this very breakfast. While they were eating, the wormhole would open. Amy couldn't join him because of the children, so she sent him into it so he could use his towering intellect to save the last remnants of mankind from a predatory alien race. He would then return to his time and make love to his beautiful wife. That was his idea of a perfect day. But he could never have told Penny that. She would have either mocked him or run to Amy and told her that he saw them married in the future.

"Is that from the intimacy test?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I told Penny that I would wake up have French toast with butter and syrup and then a wormhole would open and I would be whisked away to the future."

"Was I in your perfect day?" She asked.

"Of course, you made breakfast." He said.

"Why would I make you breakfast? We don't even live together." She couldn't believe he would just randomly say that to her.

"Well in my perfect day we would be living together. As a matter of fact we would be married." He answered.

"Married?" She asked.

"Well of course. Did you or did you not say to me a month ago that you wanted us to be planning our future together. Doesn't a couple that is doing that think about marriage?" He asked. He didn't want to give away that he had been planning on asking her to marry him for some time but she needed to know that he was thinking about it.

"I guess you are right. So you told Penny that we were married?"

"No of course not. I don't need her telling you things I have never even discussed with you. I just said the thing about the wormhole and that you would make me breakfast."

"So what was her perfect day?" Amy was curious.

"She said something about yoga, the beach, massages and dancing. No Leonard whatsoever."

"Figures, but you do know that a perfect day doesn't always have to include your significant other? Especially if it is stuff the other isn't interested in. Mine would be a day at the spa after you cook me breakfast." She said.

"I know but it can start and end with them right?" He asked.

"Of course. So a wormhole huh?"

"Well it wasn't really about the wormhole. It was more about my intellect and saving humanity."

"Well of course it was. What other questions did that test have?" She asked.

"You know we could always do the test. After Penny and I did it, I felt closer to her…" She cut him off.

"What?"

"I mean…" He knew he was in trouble. "I never thought I would fall in love with her. Honestly Amy, I've already told you this, I will never be in love with Penny. She isn't for me. You are for me. She is like a sister to me and even sometimes like a mom."

"That is creepy Sheldon."

"She said the same thing. So are we clear on this? Penny is never ever going to be more than a friend to me."

"I know. I never should have agreed to let you do that test with her."

"We should have gotten complete strangers."

"No we should have done it with our own partners. I told Raj and Leonard I was good with it. Leonard and I were even going to do it but he practically made me throw up with the first question."

"Dinner with Penny right?"

"How did you guess?"

"If I know one thing about Leonard, it's that he is very predictable. So what do you say would you like to do the test with me?"

"I think that is a good idea. Maybe we can see how truly compatible we are."

"8.2 Amy."

"You know what, you are right. We got an 8.2 on that test. Maybe we don't need an intimacy acceleration test to prove how compatible we are or how in love we are with each other. Although I think I would like to learn a little more about you. I read the questions. I don't think I could predict everything you would say. So would you be up to trying some of the questions?"

"I'm up for it. But first let's eat breakfast before it gets cold."

"Deal." She said.

They sat in bed and enjoyed the French toast and bacon that he had made. Afterwards Sheldon took all the dishes into the kitchen and then reached into his desk drawer to grab the questions that he and Penny had asked each other all those weeks ago. He went back into the bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this? What happens if we fall in love?" Sheldon asked her.

"Well then I guess I will have to leave the best boyfriend I have ever had." She laughed.

"And I guess I will have to tell my girlfriend to hit the bricks."

"So I will ask the first question." Amy said.

"Ask away."

"Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?" Amy asked.

"I would want to have dinner with myself."

"I can so see that about you. And I think you would enjoy it. I always do." Amy said.

"See Penny said, 'Are you sure? I've had that dinner.' So who would you have dinner with?"

"This may sound strange but your Meemaw." Amy answered.

"Really? You've never met her." Sheldon was surprised.

"But I have talked to her and she was absolutely fascinating. I think that would be a fun dinner."

"Well I've had that dinner and you are not wrong." He said to her.

They continued to answer questions learning more and more about each other as they went on.

"Question 21. What roles do love and affection play in your life?" Amy asked him. She really wanted to hear the answer to this.

"Well as I have stated many times I was never looking for love or affection from anyone other than myself in my life. I always knew I loved my family. To me that was enough. But 5 years ago I walked into a coffee shop and met this woman who changed my life. I went from Homo Novus to everyday normal man. The role that these things play in my life is pretty simple. I can't see myself not having it and I never want to have that happen."

Amy heard exactly what she wanted to hear from him. She launched herself at him and kissed him hard. Sheldon was taken completely off guard but soon melted into the kiss. They kissed for several minutes when Sheldon pulled away.

"We have 15 more questions yet." Sheldon said to her.

"I think they can wait." She said kissing him again.

He didn't argue with her. He lowered her onto the bed and continued to kiss her. He unbuttoned her pajama top and took it off her. He then kissed her breasts. He had a growing problem. He started to pull away but Amy stopped him.

"Do you want some help?" She asked.

"Could you?" He said.

She responded by placing her hand on him. He groaned. She took that as she was doing something right and she got bolder. She began to rub him. He groaned even louder. "Oh God, please don't stop." She put her hand in his pajama bottoms and took him in her hand. She slowly moved her hand up and down him and he began to grind into her hand.

"Oh yes Amy, yes." He yelled. She went faster and he did not last long. He released in her hand and then kissed her hard. "Thank you." He said.

Amy was very turned on. She had never done anything like that before. She couldn't believe he allowed her to touch him. They had gone so much further than she had expected in just a short time. She was hoping that he would want to satisfy her but was not going to get upset if he didn't. She could take care of herself in the shower.

"Um, Amy."

"Yes?"

"Can I help you?" He asked. He was ready to do at least this for her. He had no idea what to do but would figure it out if she said yes. He had been doing research recently for this very thing. When she nodded he kissed her.

"You are going to have to help me. I have no idea what to do."

She moved his hand to her underwear. He could feel how hot and wet she was.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yes." He said then put his hand in her panties. He moved his fingers around until he found the little nub he had read about. He began to rub it. He wasn't sure what he was doing but from the sounds coming from Amy told him he must be doing it right. He got a bit more daring and inserted a finger in her.

"Oh yes Sheldon, don't stop." She said.

He continued to rub her and soon he could feel her tightening around his finger. She shuttered and called out to a deity that neither believed in.

"That was amazing." She said.

"Yes it was." He agreed.

"Sheldon." She said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I think the break is officially over." She said.

 **A/N: I don't want them to go all the way quite yet but there is nothing wrong with exploring, right?**

 **Let me know in your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys are so wonderful to follow, favorite and review this story. The response has been overwhelming to me. I am so glad I can give you guys something to keep you occupied during the hiatus. So the break is officially over.**

 **I don't own it:**

" _Sheldon." She said._

" _Yes?" He asked._

" _I think the break is officially over." She said._

He pulled her into him. "As much as I wanted to hear that I thought we had already established it was over when you showed up here last night." He said confused.

"Not really. We talked last night. We went to bed last night better but I never said it was over."

"You came over and said you may have acted rashly. I assumed that meant it was over."

"It was basically, but now I am officially ending it. You told me to take the time I needed and apparently I only needed a night to decide."

"Well I guess I am glad." He said.

"You guess you are glad?" She said.

"What I mean is…" He started but she cut him off.

"I'm kidding Sheldon." She said.

"Oh good. So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"How about we do something we haven't done in a while?" She asked.

"So the zoo?" He said.

"That sounds fabulous. I don't have any clothes to wear. I guess we will have to go back to my apartment so I can change." She said.

"Can you get something for tomorrow too?" He asked.

"Why?"

"So you can stay here tonight of course." Sheldon said to her.

"I guess I could do that. Or we could stay at my place. This way we won't have to worry about your roommate." She said.

"Amy, I don't have a roommate anymore. Leonard and Penny are in Vegas probably celebrating their recent nuptials."

Amy then realized that Sheldon had no idea that Penny and Leonard had cancelled the wedding. She figured she had to tell him.

"I need to run to the bathroom. I have to take a shower. Why don't you get dressed and then we can head to your place."

"Um, I have something I need to tell you." She said.

"It can wait." He said. He gave her a kiss then headed out of the bedroom.

Amy didn't stop him. She was surprised he didn't bolt out of the room as soon as they had finished so he could clean himself. She realized she needed to clean up as well. She actually was disappointed in herself that she had not thought to bring a change of clothes over at some point after their first sleepover. She knew she would have to rectify the situation. She wondered if he was thinking about her living with him now that he thought Leonard was moving out. She knew better than to ask him. If he wanted to live together, he would have to ask her.

Sheldon went into the bathroom smiling. He was so happy that Amy had ended the nonsense of the break. He knew the best part about their relationship had always been the communication. That was how it all began. For four months, all they did was text, tweet, call on the phone and even Skype sometimes. It was the most unique part of his relationship with her. He loved every minute of it. Then Penny had to butt in and tell him to actually date Amy because they had been thinking about having a child. But for some reason that had worked out also. They still mostly just communicated with electronics but every once in a while they would go out together. Then one day they stopped seeing each other because they were both so stubborn and wouldn't concede to the other. Sheldon had lost his mind when he lost this woman and not because he was in love with her but because he missed the intellectual conversations they would have.

Sheldon thought about it. He really did fall in love with her mind before anything else. He loved the conversations they would have and he loved spending time with her. So after his mother threw them back together with her obvious ploys, they started to see each other often even if it was just for a cup of tea. Even if they just spent the night on Skype talking. Then she wanted him to meet her mother and he thought it all changed. He was so afraid Amy had fallen in love with him, he tried to end it again. But she was so clever. She wanted to present him as her boyfriend and then she wouldn't have to date again. That had been a fun night. He knew her mother hated him but he didn't care. He figured he would never have to see her again since it was a ruse.

He knew things were changing when she fell for that moron Zack. He started to think about what it would be like to be in an actual boy/girl relationship with her. But when she took his hand after not going with Zack, she said she felt nothing. He didn't understand how she couldn't have. Their hands fit perfectly together. For some reason, he didn't want to rush home and wash his hands. It felt right to have her hand in his. He had no idea what that meant. When they spread the rumor about their sex life with their friends he hadn't been lying when he told her that pretending to have intercourse gave him a great deal of satisfaction. That was when he began to see her in a different light. He started writing the Relationship Agreement right after she kissed him and finished it soon after that wedding she attended with Leonard. He never really expected to use it but had it just in case. When she accepted the date with Stuart, he had to act. He interrupted their date to ask her to be his girlfriend. And she accepted without hesitation. Even after he told her nothing was going to change.

But somewhere along the line, things changed. She wanted more than just the relationship of the mind. She wanted affection. She wanted a normal boyfriend. He had heard her snide remarks. He had seen her disappointment at times. When Howard went to space, he took her hand. He said it was because he was caught up in the moment but he once again realized how perfect it fit in his. He fought her every step of the way when she added it to the RA, but he never took it out. He let it stand. He argued every time she grabbed his hand in the movies, but he loved it. When she got sick, he saw her naked for the first time and then he knew. He knew he had hormones like every other man in the world. He still fought it and even lied about a nonexistent sex life to his rival. He told Penny that he was working on it and it could possibly happen. She never found out and he hoped she never would.

He fought celebrating holidays with her but never really backed out using the RA as a reason why. She had put that they must celebrate Valentine's Day and buy gifts. She said they would go out on their birthdays. He only agreed with her about that if she promised not to tell anyone when his birthday was. When he told Penny, he never confessed that Amy already knew. It was one of the first things they spoke about when they met. When the surprise party happened, Amy played along and acted as if she never knew. She even seemed to get angry at him for telling Penny but not her. Penny talked to her and told her that even though he had shared that important detail with her and not Amy, she still knew that he loved her very much from some of the other answers he gave to the questions.

He finished up in the shower and headed back into the bedroom. Amy was still sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing? I thought you were getting ready." He said.

"I will. I just need to use the bathroom too. Do you think maybe I could keep some stuff here?"

"Of course. I asked last night because I thought you already had stuff here. I will clear out a drawer for you. That way you don't have to hide anything and we can have unscheduled sleepovers like last night."

"Do you want to have scheduled sleepovers?" She asked.

"Well as far as I'm concerned we can have them on weekends. Leonard will be moving out now that he is married."

"They didn't get married." Amy told him.

"What? Wait, how do you know?" Sheldon asked her.

"Well I called Penny right after you left. She told me they were in Vegas. I asked why and she told me that they went to get married but changed their minds."

"Oh I wonder what happened." He said.

"I don't know but she didn't seem upset so I would say they didn't break up."

"I guess that changes things then."

"What things?" She asked.

"Oh um, nothing." He answered.

"Sheldon! No more secrets. What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could see what it was like living together. Maybe start you off on weekends and….." But she cut him off.

"Yes." She said.

"But if Leonard isn't moving out…"

"Why does he have to move out in order for me to live here? Hasn't Penny stayed here with you in the apartment?"

"You know what you are right. She does stay here. And if they haven't split up then maybe he can move into her place on weekends. They have been talking about staying together more than one night a week anyway. They can stay together Friday to Monday. And you can stay here."

"Deal. Now I'm going to put my clothes back on and then we can go to my apartment then the zoo."

Sheldon left the room so she could change. He walked into the living room just as the door was opening. Leonard walked in the apartment. Penny was following close behind.

"Good morning." Leonard said to Sheldon.

"Good morning. You are back early." He answered them.

"Well we have something to tell you." Leonard started but Amy came out at that exact moment still wearing Sheldon's pajama shirt.

"Hey Sheldon, I need my purse can you hand it to me?" Amy said. She hadn't seen Penny and Leonard standing in the living room. She looked up when Penny cleared her throat. "Oh good morning you two." She said. She was a bit embarrassed but she couldn't hide at this point.

"Good morning." Penny said smiling.

Sheldon grabbed Amy's purse and handed it to her. "Here you go." He said smiling.

"Thanks." She took the purse and headed back into the bedroom.

"So something you want to tell us moonpie?" Penny asked.

"Stop calling me that. And there is nothing to tell. Amy spent the night, end of story." Sheldon said.

"She is wearing your pajamas." Penny pointed out.

"Yeah she didn't have any of her own. She apparently only had the one bag hidden from our first sleepover." He clarified. "I gave her a set of mine but the pants were too long."

"Where did she sleep?" Penny asked.

"I slept with Sheldon in his room." Amy answered coming back out of the room.

Penny's eyes grew wide. "So did you guys?" She asked.

"Not that it is any of your business but no." Amy answered. It was easier to tell her the truth then avoid the question.

"Yes so now that you know, if you will excuse us, we are going to the zoo. We still have to stop at Amy's apartment to get her clothes. Oh and Leonard, I know you guys aren't married but if you aren't broken up, do you mind staying with your fiancé tonight? Amy is staying again tonight."

"Um, yeah sure." Leonard said.

"Okay then you can tell us later what happened. We can have dinner when we get back." Sheldon said.

Sheldon took Amy's hand and they walked out of the apartment, leaving Leonard and Penny staring in disbelief.

 **A trip to the zoo and what happened after Penny found out about Leonard's kiss. Find out in the next chapter...reviews will help me write this faster.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I got this done really fast. Thanks to those who reviewed last night's chapter. I really appreciate it. I will be telling Sheldon and Amy's tale along with Penny and Leonard's in the next few chapters. This one is Amy's version, next Penny's then we will move on to the boys._**

 ** _I don't own it..._**

 _Sheldon took Amy's hand and they walked out of the apartment, leaving Leonard and Penny staring in disbelief._

As they walked down the stairs, they heard the unmistakable voice of Penny.

"What do you mean they have had a sleepover before?" She screamed.

"You didn't tell her?" Sheldon asked.

"I didn't think it was her business. I wasn't ready for it to be spread around our group. Did you tell anyone?"

"Nope. Leonard only knew because he was here that night." Sheldon answered her. "And he obviously never told Penny, which actually surprises me to be honest."

"Maybe he thought I would tell her and thought it best to be left to me."  
"Leonard can be considerate that way." Sheldon said.

"Well it certainly won't be a secret anymore." Amy said. Almost as if Penny had heard her, Amy got a text from Penny that was for both her and Bernadette. "See what I mean." She said showing the text to Sheldon.

 _Girls' night tonight! No excuses._ It read.

"Oh brother." Sheldon said to her. "I thought we were going to find out what happened with her and Leonard but it seems she is more interested in what happened with us."

"Well you told her I was mad at you and when I called her last night she was concerned. She wanted to know if I had talked to you."

"You never did tell me why you called her."

"Well when you came over last night you said everything I ever hoped to hear from you."

"Yes you have said that but that doesn't answer the question." He said cutting her off.

"Let me finish." She said.

"Sorry." He said.

"Anyway," She continued. "Since you have never uttered a word quite like what you said last night, I was concerned you were saying something someone told you to say just to get back in my good graces. And of course I immediately thought Penny. So I called her. When she said they were in Vegas I knew you had come to the conclusion on your own."

"Well she did tell me about what I said during our make out session. I just didn't listen to her."

"I know. You told me."

"So that is why you said you may have acted rashly." He asked her.

"Exactly."

"Amy, part of what I wanted to say to you when I called you was those very things. I know relationships can be hard and ours is very unique. I never wanted any of this and neither did you. But it was like you said that night Penny and I did that intimacy test, you pontificated your way right into my heart." He said smiling at her.

"You're right, we both didn't want this. I guess what they say is true, there is someone out there for everyone."

"I wasn't looking though, you were."

"Not really. I was forced into a yearly date by my mother. You were blackmailed with a dirty sock."

"Thank God for that dirty sock." He said.

"Yeah and for Raj and his blackmail." She said.

"And for putting my name on that dating website."

"Still think they are hokum?" She asked.

"Well there is an exception to every rule." He said.

"I am glad you are the exception." She said.

"Me too."

They made it to her apartment and she took a quick shower and got dressed. When she came out they made their way to the zoo. They saw all their favorite animals and had lunch at the zoo restaurant. Sheldon bought Amy a stuffed monkey on his way out. She smiled and told him she would put it next to the picture of him and Santa. After the zoo they headed back to Sheldon's apartment. When they arrived everyone was there. It seemed Penny had spread the word about the sleepover.

"Hello everyone." Sheldon said.

"Hello." They all said back.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Sheldon asked.

"Well Penny said they had some news for us so we came over for dinner." Howard answered.

"Oh okay." Sheldon said. He was relieved to know this was not about them.

"So what is so important?" Bernadette asked.

"Well I know that Sheldon and Amy know this but the rest of you do not. Last night Leonard and I went to Las Vegas to get married." Penny started but got cut off.

"You did what?" Raj shouted. "I was already planning your wedding."

"Well thanks but we can plan it ourselves." Penny said.

"If you went to Vegas what is there to plan?" Howard asked.

"We didn't get married." Leonard said.

"What did you do?" Sheldon asked. He had witnessed Penny make the decision to go to Vegas so it had to be Leonard's fault they didn't get married.

"Why is it my fault?" Leonard questioned. This made everyone laugh.

"Because we know you." Howard said.

"Anyway," Penny continued. "We decided not to get married after all but we have made a decision about what we want to do."

"And that is?" Sheldon asked.

"We are going to postpone getting married for another year." Penny answered.

"Another year? That will not work with my plans." Sheldon yelled.

"What plans?" Leonard asked.

"Oh, um…" He hadn't discussed his plans with Amy yet and he didn't want it to come out just yet. "Well Amy and I have decided to live together on the weekends and see how it goes."

"So you need Leonard's room, I get it." Howard said. "I think what Sheldon is trying to say is he wants you out so Amy can get the extra room."

"Why on Earth would Amy need Leonard's room? She would be sleeping with me." Sheldon said.

Howard and Raj both spit out their drinks. "Excuse me?" Howard said. "Did you just say Amy would be sleeping with you?"

"I know you have good hearing, Howard, so there is no need to repeat myself." Sheldon said.

"So the Homo Novus finally is getting hormones." Howard commented.

"Howard!" Bernadette yelled.

"I think it is great." Leonard said. "But it isn't a big deal if Amy moves in as I can still stay at Penny's. We just need to properly prepare for our wedding. We decided we wanted to share our special day with our friends and family."

"So that was the news? You guys went to get married then didn't?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes." Penny said.

"So do you have an actual date now?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon!" Leonard yelled.

"I will take that as a no." He said.

"Actually I was thinking we could get married next May." Penny said. "I actually have a date in mind."

"When?" Leonard asked.

"May 21." She answered him.

"Why then?" Bernadette asked.

"It's the date Leonard and I went on our very first, first date." She said.

"Are you sure that is the date? We've had a lot of first dates." Leonard said.

"Yes it was May 21, 2008. It was a Wednesday. Two days earlier I had broken up with Mike. I remember it well because I threw his iPod out the window. Then you came to talk to me, convinced me to forgive him then I went back to him and he had already moved on. I was angry with myself for falling for losers like him. Then you asked me out. I struggled with it because I was afraid of what it would mean for our friendship. Sheldon told me all about Schrodinger's cat."

"He used Schrodinger on me as well. No wonder you told me you had heard way too much about Schrodinger's cat when I came to pick you up."

"Sheldon, you helped these two get together?" Amy asked.

"In a way he did." Penny said. "I was nervous about the date. He told me all about the cat being dead or alive. Leonard came in and kissed me. I knew the cat was alive."

"Yes but you didn't go out again for another year." Raj commented.

"I had lied to him about my college education and I was afraid I was too stupid for him." Penny said.

"You weren't but I screwed it up after giving her brochures for community college. I told her she could finish up her education. Penny thought I wanted her to go to school when in actuality it didn't matter. I thought it did to her though."

"So what do you say? May 21, 2016?" Penny asked.

"I think it is perfect." Leonard said.

"So you finally have a date, good for you guys." Sheldon said. "I am truly happy for you."

"Me too." Amy said.

Everyone agreed. They ordered a pizza and then split up. The guys stayed at the boys' apartment while the girls went to Penny's. When the girls got inside, Penny turned to Amy.

"Okay so what is going on with you and Sheldon? Yesterday he said you were pissed as hell at him and this morning I caught you coming out of his room with his pajama top on." Penny asked.

"What?!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"Yeah this morning when we got back to Vegas, Sheldon was in the living room as usual then Amy came sauntering out like it was no big deal, asking for her purse. They claimed they didn't do anything but I am not so sure."

"Now I never said we did nothing. I said we didn't have sex. There is a difference." Amy said.

"What happened?" Bernadette asked.

"Well we um,…" Amy started. She wasn't exactly sure how to word what they had done.

"Did you pleasure each other?" Penny asked. She had a feeling Amy was embarrassed about saying it.

"Yes." She answered.

The two girls screamed just like they did when they began reading Amy's fan fiction story.

"And Sheldon was okay with it?" Penny asked.

"Yes." Amy answered.

"Well I for one am happy for you. I mean after what he said to you during your anniversary, I thought it would take a while for you to get over it."

"What did he say?" Bernadette asked. She had not heard the story yet.

"Well the other night we were celebrating our 5th anniversary. We were sitting on the couch and Sheldon leaned over and began to kiss me."

"Oh that is so sweet." Bernadette said.

"Just wait." Penny said.

"Well anyway, we were making out for a while and I needed to take a breath. I took the opportunity when we pulled away to ask him if he could believe it had been five years since our first date."

"What stupid thing did he say?" Bernadette asked. This had to be something big.

"Well he said and I quote 'I know, do you think I should start watching the new Flash TV show?'" Amy answered

"Are you kidding?" Bernadette asked.

"No and then after I asked if that was really what he was thinking about he said among other things. I asked if one of those things was me and he said yes, I want to know if Amy thinks I should watch the Flash."

"No he didn't." Bernadette said.

"Yeah and then he tried to kiss me again."

"Well at least he wanted more. So he was thinking about you in more than one way." Bernadette said.

"Well I stopped him."

"What?" Penny asked. She had not heard this side.

"I didn't understand what he was getting at. He then said I ruined the mood."

"It sounds like you did." Bernadette said.

"How?" Amy asked.

"Look Amy," Penny started. "Sheldon is Sheldon. I know you love him and it is obvious he is head over heels for you. But his mind works a mile a minute. You of all people should know that."

"I do and he explained to me that he had other things on his mind. He had wanted a PG-13 sleepover."

"Why PG-13?" Bernadette asked.

"Well our first one was G rated with a warning for parents with babies and toddlers."

"You're first? How many sleepovers have you had?" Bernadette asked.

"Counting last night, two." Amy answered.

"Yeah, how come I never heard about that one until this morning?" Penny asked.

"It was a big deal to me. It was the first time for both of us."

"So you slept in the same bed with him but nothing happened?" Bernadette asked.

"No we slept in the blanket fort we built in the living room of the apartment." Amy said.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Penny said.

"It was." Amy said. "We cuddled and kissed that night but nothing more."

"It still was a big deal. Sheldon finally wanting to stay in the same room with you." Penny commented.

"Thus the reason I wanted it to be ours for a while."

"So he had a sleepover on his mind and said something stupid. You pulled away and then what?" Bernadette asked.

"I needed some thinking time. I didn't speak to him for 24 hours. Then when he called me, I told him I needed a break."

"You did?" Penny asked. "So what changed?"

"I made a rash decision. I know Sheldon loves me and I love him, but it can be incredibly difficult to be with him not knowing if he is doing things because I want him to or because he wants me to. I told him I needed time to think about our relationship."

"So again what changed?" Penny asked again.

"He didn't listen and came over to my apartment last night. He told me he figured out what was wrong. He never told me how much he loved me. He told me I consumed his thoughts and that he was a better man because of me."

"Oh my god, no wonder you forgave him."

"I didn't right away. I let him leave after he gave me the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced with him. He told me to take the time I needed he wasn't going to stop me. He also told me he would never cheat like Ross did on Rachel. I never knew he was a Friends fan."

"I bet that was something his sister watched." Penny commented.

"Well anyway, he gave me a lot to think about and that is why I called you. I needed to know he wasn't spouting out something you told him to say." She said to Penny. "I knew he would never call you, Bernadette"

"Yeah I would have told him to suck it up." She answered.

"I know. Raj would have told him to buy me roses and sing and god knows what else."

"So you knew when I told you I hadn't spoken to him that he figured it out on his own?" Penny asked her.

"Yes and I drove over to the apartment at 1 in the morning. We talked until 3 and then he asked me to stay."

"Oh that is so sweet." Bernadette said. "I am so happy it worked out for you guys. You are so perfect for each other. And I am sorry I have said that you have no sexual appeal in the past. Apparently you have the right stuff for Sheldon and that is all that counts."

"Thank you. Now Penny what happened in Vegas?" Amy asked.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this and remember let me know either way. I won't get offended. Just make sure you leave a name so I can communicate with you. Although guest I do appreciate them as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so overwhelmed by all the response for this story. I hope I am not disappointing those that have stopped leaving reviews. Please let me know if I have.**

 **I don't own any of it...**

" _Thank you. Now Penny what happened in Vegas?" Amy asked._

"Well as we said, Sheldon talked us into picking a date and I told Leonard that Vegas wasn't that far away. So we decided to just go. I knew people would be angry but I didn't care. I was going to marry the man I love."

"That is so sweet." Amy said.

"Why do I feel you not getting married was not because of you?" Bernadette asked.

"Well as we were driving to Vegas, I mentioned that we were being crazy. He agreed. I was thinking about the ups and downs of our relationship and how we were now going into the marriage knowing everything about each other. There were going to be no more surprises and no regrets."

"Uh oh." Bernadette said.

"Yeah, Leonard agreed. We would have no surprises." Penny said.

"What about regrets?" Amy asked.

"Yeah that one was the hard one." Penny answered.

"What did he regret?" Amy was curious.

"Apparently when he was in the North Sea, he had a drunken kiss with a woman."

"He what?" Both girls screamed.

"Yeah, he waited two years to tell me about it." Penny said.

"Why did he wait until you were on your way to get married?" Amy asked.

"I thought the same thing. I think he was trying to sabotage us getting married. He claims he just wanted there to be no secrets between us."

"It seems pretty convenient that he waited to tell you about this until you were on your way to get married." Amy said.

"So what happened after he told you?"

"Well I told him that I could get over it, which I can. I was clarifying that he only kissed her and he kept telling me it wasn't good and she had been smoking and he had been sick. I just kind of lost it. He said he stopped it. But when he first admitted it, I thought it sounded more like he was caught off guard by it because they were both drunk. When he went into detail, it sounded more like he was into it for a while before he realized what was happening. I swear I am over it and I believe him but it just didn't seem right to get married right then."

"I can understand that." Bernadette said.

"Well and now you have a wonderful date to look forward to. And I know this is just another bump in your road. But you guys are made for each other. Everyone can see it."

"I know." Penny said. She was sure she loved him and she couldn't wait to marry him.

Across the hall in the guys' apartment, Sheldon was getting the third degree from his friends.

"So Sheldon, Amy sleeping in the same bed. That's a big deal." Howard said. He was going to make fun of him but then he wouldn't get any details and possibly lose privileges.

"I don't know why. It won't be the first time." Sheldon said.

"She stayed last night." Leonard said to the two men who had their mouths wide open at his statement.

"So are you finally getting some?" Howard asked.

"Do you have to be so crude?" Sheldon asked. "That is the woman I love that you are talking about."

"You're right I am sorry. But you didn't answer the question."

"If you are asking if we had sex, then the answer is no."

"Why not?" Howard asked.

"We need to work out a few more things." Sheldon said.

"Yeah, I thought she was mad at you yesterday. But she didn't seem angry this morning." Leonard said.

"She isn't mad anymore. We had a long talk." Sheldon answered.

"Why was she mad?" Raj asked.

"Sheldon said something stupid to Amy the other night." Leonard answered.

"And this is different how?" Howard asked.

"It was our anniversary and we were making out when I said it." Sheldon answered.

"What did you say?" Raj asked. "It can't be as bad as when Leonard proposed during sex."

"It wasn't but it wasn't very smart. I asked her if I should start watching the Flash TV show."

"In the middle of making out?" Raj asked. "That is pretty bad."

"I know. But I had other things on my mind as well." Sheldon said. He wasn't sure he was ready to reveal the ring to his friends quite yet but he wasn't going to lie to them either.

"Like what?" Howard said.

"I was going to ask her to m…stay the night." He answered. He almost slipped and said marry but thought better of himself.

"What? Did you say what I think I just heard?" Leonard asked. "Did you guys hear it too?"

"I did." Raj said.

"Me too." Howard agreed.

"You were going to ask her to marry you?" Leonard asked shocked.

"I said stay the night." Sheldon said. "Who said anything about marriage?"

"Sheldon you clearly started to say marry." Leonard pointed out.

"I did not." Sheldon protested but not very well. "So why didn't you get married?" Sheldon tried but to no avail.

"Good try. I will tell you later. What makes you think you are ready to marry Amy?" Leonard changed the subject back.

"Fine I will tell you. I have been thinking about my future with Amy for a while now. Pretty much since I went on my train trip. That's when I realized I loved her." He started.

"What took you five months to tell her?" Raj interrupted.

"There never seemed to be an appropriate time." Sheldon answered.

"Any time is an appropriate time." Leonard told him.

"I know that now. We have been saying it all the time to each other, even in front of you guys." Sheldon pointed out.

"Okay so we all have known for a while that you love her, what makes you think you are ready to take that next step?" Howard asked again.

"When we started talking about having children." Sheldon answered.

"Raj spit out his drink again. The guys knew they had discussed children in the past, but Sheldon seemed serious this time.

"You are talking about having children again?" Leonard said.

"In a petri dish?" Howard questioned.

"No, Howard. If we are going to have children, we will do it the old fashion way." Sheldon answered.

"When are you planning this?" Howard said.

"Well obviously after we are married." Sheldon answered.

"Does Amy know about this?" Leonard asked him.

"About the children or the marriage?" Sheldon asked.

"The marriage. You said you talked about children. When did you do that?"

"No she does not know about the marriage. We did discuss kids last night. She wanted to know if I was serious about having them."

"So all this stemmed from you saying something stupid during a make out session?" Howard asked.

"Oh no, didn't I mention, she almost broke up with me." Sheldon said.

"What!?" They all screamed at once.

"What happened?" Leonard asked.

"Well I called her after you left last night and tried to talk to her. I was going to tell her that relationships can be difficult but we needed to work through them together and talk. But she cut me off. She told me that she had been thinking about our relationship and that she had to take a time out because she was patient and exhausted."

"Well that makes sense." Howard said. "It was about time she told you how exhausting you are."

"Howard, let the man talk." Raj said.

"Thank you Raj. Now I couldn't sleep and I kept thinking about what I could possibly have done to make her so angry. I couldn't call any of you because well Leonard, I wasn't going to ruin your special day. Raj, you would have told me to win her back with some grand romantic gesture."

"That sounds like me." Raj said.

"And frankly, Howard, your wife scares me."

"She scares me sometimes." Howard said.

"So you couldn't sleep and you couldn't call anyone. What did you do?" Leonard asked.

"Well I tossed and turned for about 3 hours. Then I came to a conclusion all by myself."

"And what was that?" Raj asked.

"That I needed to tell Amy exactly how I feel about her."

"You have done that." Raj said.

"With words, Raj, yes. I have told her on many occasions that I love her. But what does it mean if you get distracted during a make out session. Amy needed to know that I thought about her all the time, when I wake up in the morning and before I go to bed. She needed to know that I really didn't want her to leave ever when we ended date night. The fort was a great cover for our first sleepover."

"It was." Leonard said.

"Anyway, I knew she didn't know these things. And then on our anniversary after I initiated the kissing, I went and blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. I had so much on my mind, I wanted her to stay, I was thinking about asking her to live here and finally, yes, I was thinking about asking her to marry me."

"Were you planning on doing it that night? You know you need a ring for that." Howard said.

"Yes, I thought about it that night. I mean it was the anniversary of the day you guys set us up. Five years ago I met her. I think that is a long enough time to wait."

"So how were you planning on doing it?" Raj wanted to know all the details of the proposal.

"That was the problem. I have no idea how to ask a girl to marry me." He said. "But I do know that I need a ring."

"So are you going to get her one?" Leonard asked.

"I have one." He said and he pulled out the ring from his desk.

"When did you get a ring?" Howard asked.

"It was my Meemaw's. Mom brought it with her when she was out here."

"Oh my God, Sheldon Cooper is a true romantic." Raj started crying.

"I'm impressed buddy." Leonard said to him.

"Thank you. Now I need some advice." He said putting the ring back in the drawer. "How do I ask Amy to marry me?"

He had his back turned from the door so he didn't see her come in from Penny's. The guys saw her but it was too late, she had heard him ask. The girls' mouths hit the floor.

"You could just ask." Amy said.

 **I know...cliffhanger. And yeah I was thinking I would make his proposal all romantic and stuff but that isn't Sheldon. This seems much more like what might happen. I hope you are all okay with it. Let me know with a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you. I am so overwhelmed by the reviews you guys have left me. Now this is the last chapter of this particular story but I plan on a follow up, hopefully by the end of the week. I think it needs to end here. But again thank you to all who have stuck with me over the few weeks it took me to write this way of closure for Sheldon and Amy.**

 **I wish I owned these awesome characters.**

" _Thank you. Now I need some advice." He said putting the ring back in the drawer. "How do I ask Amy to marry me?"_

 _He had his back turned from the door so he didn't see her come in from Penny's. The guys saw her but it was too late, she had heard him ask. The girls' mouths hit the floor._

 _"You could just ask." Amy said._

"Amy, when did you get here?" Sheldon said, closing the drawer of his desk quickly.

"Long enough to hear what you just asked the guys." Amy said.

"What do you think you heard?" Sheldon asked her.

"We all heard it Sheldon." Penny chimed in.

"Stay out of it" Bernadette whispered to her.

"Oh right, sorry." Penny said.

"So what do you think you heard?" Sheldon asked again.

"Oh I don't know, something about how to go about asking me to marry you." Amy answered.

"Oh well then, I guess you heard correctly." He said.

"Why don't we give these guys some privacy?" Leonard said to the rest of the group.

"Good idea. Let's go to my apartment." Penny said.

"Thank you." Amy said.

The rest of the group left to go to Penny's and Amy turned on Sheldon.

"So when did you decide you wanted to propose? Did you buy this after you knew I was mad?" Amy was a bit angry. She knew Sheldon was capable of buying her jewelry just to make her happy.

"Did we or did we not discuss marriage just last night? I told you when I thought about you making French toast that we were married. Do you want to hear my entire perfect day to you?"

"Yes."

"I wake up with my beautiful wife. That would be you. You are wrapped in my arms then we get up and you would make me French toast with butter and syrup. While we are eating, the wormhole would open. You can't join me because of our children, so you sent me into it so I can use my towering intellect to save the last remnants of mankind from a predatory alien race. I then return to my time and make love to my beautiful wife."

"Awww." The couple heard from outside the door.

Sheldon walked to the door and opened it. Penny fell through the door smiling.

"Hello." Penny said.

"Hello. I thought you guys were going to your apartment?" Sheldon said to them.

"Oh come on you didn't think we weren't going to listen at the door." Penny explained.

"Actually, usually when someone says let's give them privacy, that's what they do." Sheldon said to her.

"Come on, he's right. Let's leave them alone." Leonard said pulling Penny into her apartment.

"Okay fine. But Sheldon, I never knew you were so romantic." Penny said.

"Hey back off, he's all mine." Amy said.

Penny laughed at Amy as she walked away. "Don't worry I've got my own romance ninja." She said.

After Sheldon closed the door, he went back over and sat down next to Amy. He continued where he had left off.

"So that is my perfect day."

"Well it definitely sounds perfect to me."

"So Amy, I have been thinking about marrying you for a while now. Actually long before we made that Mars application. It probably started right after you made those Christmas cookies. Meemaw would never just give her recipe out to anyone. She knew how I felt about you. I talk about you all the time with her. So when you called she had absolutely no problem giving you her recipe. I talked to her after Christmas to thank her as well. That was when she offered to give me the ring. I told her I would think about it. When we made the application, I was almost positive it was what I wanted to do. Then when we spent the night together in the fort, I was absolutely positive I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I called Meemaw the next day and asked her if she was still willing to give me her ring. Mom brought it with her when she came to visit."

"So you didn't just go out and buy me this ring to make me happy?" Amy questioned him.

"Of course not, I know that would never work. I've made that mistake in the past."

"Well I wouldn't call my tiara a mistake." She said to him.

"I wasn't speaking of that. I was thinking about the Star Trek DVDs."

"Oh yeah that was a pretty stupid gift."

"I wouldn't call them stupid." He said. Amy gave him a look. "Okay they were stupid." He conceited.

"So this ring…." Amy said to him.

"I don't know. We just got back together. Don't you think it might be too soon to get engaged?" Sheldon asked her.

"Sheldon!" Amy yelled. "We never broke up. I asked for a break that lasted all of 4 hours."

"I was kidding Amy. This really wasn't the way I wanted this to happen." He said as he walked over to the desk to get the ring out.

"So how did you have this planned?" Amy was curious.

"I didn't. In the interest of full disclosure, I lied a little bit to you last night."

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yeah I wasn't only thinking about asking you to stay the night the other night. I had this on my mind as well." He said producing the ring.

"Oh yeah?" Amy said.

"Yeah. So let's see how can I do this?" Sheldon said, joking with her.

"Sheldon!" She was getting a little annoyed.

"Well I think we should let our friends in on this, don't you?" He asked.

"Since they are probably standing outside the door again, you may be correct." Amy said.

Sheldon walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough the group was standing outside listening in on the conversation.

"Get in here already." Sheldon said.

The gang walked in and sat down in their normal spots.

"So is everything alright with you guys now?" Penny asked curiously.

"You heard, you should know. But it isn't perfect yet." Sheldon said.

"Why?" Raj asked.

"Well because, much like Howard did a few years ago, I can't think of a better way to ask Amy a very important question." Sheldon answered

"Oh yeah and what would that question be?" Amy said, already knowing but playing along for dramatic effect. Even though everyone else in the room also knew what the question was.

Sheldon opened the ring box and got down on one knee in front of Amy.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, will you….?" Sheldon started but Amy cut him off.

"Yes." She said.

"Amy, you know how I am about closure. Please let me finish before you answer."

"Fine, ask away." Amy said.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes." Amy said and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard." Raj said crying.

"Oh you big softy." Penny said also crying.

The gang gathered around Sheldon and Amy and pulled them in to one big group hug. It had been a trying few days but in the end things worked out exactly the way they were supposed to happen.

 **THE END**

 **I hope I wasn't too sappy in the end. They are now engaged and my follow up will be wedding planning and a bit more sexy time. I mean now that they are engaged, it's a whole new world in the way of intimacy.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
